Foxy x Mangle-determined love
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequal to Ignited Love) It's been 7 years since the events of 1987, and Niceguy just wants to move on, having rebuilt his trusted friend Foxy should've given him great joy, but Foxy has been acting different, even Mangle has noticed, what they don't realize is that the Orignial Foxy is there, as a phantom, and he won't stop until he's reunited with Mangle, possible lemons, beware!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the building was dark, no signs of light, but there was no need for light, not when **he** had night vision, he floated around the building, looking for signs of the animatronics, then he came upon himself, in pirate's cove "yargh, what kind of joke is this!?" He had all the power to scream, as no one could hear him, he was a ghost, no, more like, a phantom "they think they can just remake me, yargh, he doesn't look anything like me" then he looked over to his side, a girl was lying against her "Mangle" the phantom whispered to himself, this phantom, was Foxy, and he would find a way back to Mangle "aye, I wish I could be the one who was lying with her, not this joke of a replacement, he's nothing like me, Mangle, I'll find a way back, I promise" Foxy tried to rub his hand against Mangle's cheek, but his hand passed right through it, he looked at the ground in disappointment "I can help you" a voice said, "Aye, who be there!" Foxy growled, just then a purple figure walked out of the darkness "hello Foxy, I am Shadow Freddy, I must give you a message, oh, and...I can help you".

 **bum Bum BUMMMMMM!**

 **cliffhanger people, I'm sorry if this is short but I just want to get to chapter 2 already, I'll make it as soon as possible, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niceguy was in the back room, trying to fix the strings on Bonnie's gutair, apparently, Foxy had raged and broke Bonnie's gutair _'man, things have gotten complicated'_ Niceguy thought as he finished fixing Bonnie's gutair "what happened to you Foxy" Niceguy whispered to himself as he left the back room and gave his gutair to Bonnie "thanks Niceguy" Bonnie said he plucked the strings, they made a perfect melody "works like new" Bonnie smiled in appreciation and started playing a little tune, Niceguy then left, not waiting for any thanks, _'now where did Foxy go? Him and I need to talk'_ Niceguy thought to himself as he looked all over the pizzeria for him, nothing, the one place he didn't check was the basement, but Foxy knew better than that, did he? At this point the only thing Foxy had feelings for and was aware of the consequences that would hurt her was Mangle, everyone else he treated like a douche, and, not to mention, he was reckless, didn't listen to anybody, and took unnecessary risks _'what happened, I thought Foxy would have the same feelings as he did in 1987, but maybe I had a flaw in my reconstruction process'_ Niceguy thought to himself, he checked the basement, and didn't see Foxy anywhere, when he went back up, he saw Foxy leaving the restrooms, that's when Niceguy face-palmed himself _'of course, you dum-dum, you forgot to check the restrooms'_ Niceguy was about to go over to him when Mangle stepped in front of him "oh, hey Niceguy" Mangle greeted Niceguy "hey Mangle, what's up?" Niceguy asked "well, I wanted to talk to you, it's about...Foxy" Mangle said as Niceguy looked at her, sooner or later, someone was going to bring up Foxy's behavior "sure, let's head to the back room". When they entered, Mangle sighed a heavy breath "so, what's up?" Niceguy asked "Its just, Foxy isn't the same, I feel like he's a different person, and I, just can't stand him anymore" Mangle went in for a hug, and Niceguy returned it "I've been thinking the same thing, but, just to be clear, I have a feeling that Foxy isn't who he says he is" Niceguy told her "what do you mean?" Mangle asked "well think about it, do you really think that the real Foxy would act like this? A brash and douchey person? It's oddly suspicious, and I intend to figure out the truth" Niceguy pulled back "can I help?" Mangle asked, looking hopeful "sure" Niceguy replied, and they got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Phantom Foxy looked at Mangle and Niceguy working in the back room, and he sighed, then he turned back to Shadow Freddy, "yargh, so what can we do?" Phantom Foxy asked him "Foxy, I can show you, but I must warn you, a great darkness is coming, you should beware" Shadow Freddy then teleported them to the basement "you said you needed help" Shadow Freddy then pulled away a box, revealing what was underneath it, Phantom Foxy gasped, it was his old costume, with his endoskeleton and everything "but...how? I thought the management had trashed it" Phantom Foxy still had a lot of questions, but this was a major one "they did dump it, but I saved it before the trash truck arrived, it's still in the same condition as it was in 1987, but it's intact" Phantom Foxy crouched down and looked at his costume "so, how do we do this?" Foxy asked "unfortunately, you can't just enter it, you must perform a series of tasks before your Phantom form is ready to return to your physical body" Shadow Freddy lowered his head "well, let's get started" Foxy said in a determined manner "very well" Shadow Freddy looked at him "but be aware, these tasks will challenge you physically and mentally" "I be willing to take the risk" Foxy looked at Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Freddy teleported them out of the building. When Foxy woke up, he saw that he was in a different pizzeria, when he looked down, he saw that he was fully repaired, then he saw Freddy walk by, Foxy felt like this was a familiar situation, then when he saw Bonnie and a Chica chatting on an unfamiliar stage, Foxy realized something, these were memories.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Foxy looked around the Pizzeria, and he saw that it was in fact, their first building, when Bonnie saw him, he called to him "hey Foxy, come over here" when Foxy turned around he went to his friends and sat with them, then Shadow Freddy's voice said to him "this is memory, an interactive memory, you must do the right actions that make the event correct in order to move on" Foxy realized he had to make this event go the way it went in the past in order to complete the challenge "so, uh, what's up?" Foxy asked "oh nothing much" Bonnie said as he and Chica started talking again _'if he invited me over here, then why would he go back into a conversation with Chica and not talk to me?'_ Foxy thought to himself, then he realized that the event was going the right way so far, Foxy left the two and went to Pirate's cove to rest.

When Foxy awoke, he went out and saw a strange man messing with the animatronics "you must let the man do his work, otherwise you fail the challenge" Shadow Freddy's voice told him, Foxy had no choice but to listen to him, if he was going to get his body back, he had to comply, when Foxy went back he saw a burst of bright light, then he woke up on the ground, _'wait, this is moments before we go to the toy's pizzeria'_ Foxy looked down to see he was withered, then he knew what to do next, since this was a frequent memory, Foxy had it engraved in his mind, he slammed Freddy's leg to wake him up, as expected Freddy let out a jumpscare noise, and Foxy was blown back onto the wall "oh, sorry Foxy" Freddy said apologetically "it's ok, but maybe we should be more concerned with why we are outside?" Foxy told him, then Bonnie and Chica looked at each other "Chica, where are your hands!?" Bonnie expressed in shock "where is your face!?" Chica replied, when Bonnie felt for his face and felt nothing, he was muffled by the old Niceguy "be quiet, we're out in the open, people could hear us for miles", Foxy got up and the bright light shined in his face again, when Foxy came to, he was fully damaged and he saw someone that shocked him beyond belief, standing above Niceguy was none other, than Golden Freddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mangle and Niceguy were still brainstorming reasons for Foxy's behavior when Foxy himself walked in "Aye, what's up Mangle?" Foxy asked as he sat down "Foxy, just leave" Mangle told him "what? why?" Foxy asked in confusion just then Mangle tried to grab Foxy, but he was too fast, instead Foxy grabbed Mangle by the neck, and threw her against the wall, and immediately damaged her severely, then, Foxy stormed off for no reason, "what the-? Oh, why do I even bother?" Niceguy mumbled as he went to Mangle, "Mangle, are you alright?" Niceguy asked, no response, Niceguy cleared the work table and got a tool chest "this damage is heavy, I have no choice but to remodel her entire exterior costume" Niceguy said to himself as he got to work, Niceguy tried and tried again, but no avail, that is, until he stumbled across a box full of parts for a variant of Foxy, it was white and pink, with other features that Niceguy could add, Mangle was losing time, he had no choice, he pulled out the blueprints and parts, and got to work.

Foxy was staring in terror as he saw Golden Freddy preparing to end Niceguy's life, _'this is the last challenge'_ Foxy thought to himself, he knew what he needed to do, Foxy ran towards Golden Freddy, and jumped in front of Golden Freddy's energy blast, pretty much speaking, he was trying to kill himself, it was confusing reverse psychology crap.

Niceguy had removed all of the outer costume, and started putting pieces of the variant costume on, he had to drill open each of the legs and wrapped them around the endo legs, same with the arms, Niceguy had to be extremely careful with these costume parts, especially when putting the main costume torso on, he had to watch for and not hurt Mangle's 'areas' as he put the parts on, he decided to get creative with her psyche and added retractable face plates on her costume head, and even gave her a tail, and a noticeable large one at that, when he finally finished, he wiped his head in relief now that it was finally done, Niceguy looked at The blueprints and saw this animatronic costume was named Funtime Foxy, Niceguy saw no reason not to call her that now that she had the costume on, and with that he flicked on the power to Funtime Foxy's main power. Foxy


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

when Phantom Foxy opened his eyes again, he was back in his phantom form, staring at his costume, with Shadow Freddy next to him, "good job Phantom Foxy, you completed the challenges, your Phantom form has enough energy to return to your suit" Shadow Freddy pointed at his suit "well? What are we waiting for lad?" Phantom Foxy said with glee, "nothing, now, sit directly in the position of your costume" Shadow Freddy told him, and Foxy complied, then Phantom Foxy felt himself becoming whole again, as a Phantom, he always felt incomplete, that would not be the case today, today Foxy was reuniting with his love, Mangle.

when Niceguy powered up Funtime Foxy, her first reaction was expected, "what happened to me?" she stared at her new costume, then looked at Niceguy, "it was the only way to save you, Foxy damaged you beyond repair, so I had to equip your endoskeleton with this Foxy costume variant, Funtime Foxy got off the table "I'm still Mangle, right?" She asked, hopeful, "in your heart, yes, but from now on your public name is Funtime Foxy" Niceguy said, "I'm sorry Mangle but I-" Niceguy was cut off as Funtime Foxy hugged him "oh Niceguy, there's no need to be sorry, I love it, especially the tail and the face-plates, very creative" "um, thanks" Niceguy blushed a little. "Now where is Foxy, he and I really need to talk now" Niceguy pulled back and was prepared to find him when he heard a blast of energy from the basment "what was that?" Funtime Foxy asked, "I don't know, lets check it out" Niceguy formed a ball of energy in his hand and they started to go downstairs.

Foxy opened his eyes, and when he looked he saw from his endo eyes, he had his costume back, this was amazing! "Yargh, I be alive!" Foxy shouted joyfully, then he heard footsteps, "what was that?" Foxy heard a familiar voice, Niceguy!, Foxy decided to hide around the corner to startle them, when they walked in he saw a newer-looking version of Mangle _'did they replace Mangle too?'_ Foxy thought to himself as he was about to pounce, he put a hand on this new fox, and whispered "boo", the fox screamed and Foxy put his hook over her hand, then released, Niceguy turned around in shock, the new fox turned too, both with the expression "WHAT THE HECK" on their face, standing before them, was the OG Foxy, and he hadn't changed since 1987 "yargh, ya should've seen the look on yer face, lass" Foxy couldn't keep his laughs in "F-Foxy?" the new fox stuttered, that's when Foxy heard a similar voice to his love, Mangle. The new fox went in for a hug "oh my, Foxy, your alive, but how? you were...Golden Freddy killed-" Mangle started sobbing, "yargh, don't cry lass, I've been alive this entire time, but not in the way ya think" "Aye, Mangle, ya look different, what happened?" Foxy asked her "oh...they made a replacement of you, Niceguy said that he was told your original model was scrapped, the replacement has been so aggressive towards everyone, he threw me against a wall, but Niceguy fixed me using a variant of your costume" Mangle kept hugging "also, my name is Funtime Foxy now" Funtime Foxy told him "aye, whatever ye wish...Funtime Foxy" Foxy stroked her hair, Funtime Foxy giggled "oh, Foxy, you haven't changed one bit", then Foxy looked at Niceguy, and they fist bumped, then Niceguy asked him, "but, how are you here, if your model was scrapped?" "well, now where do I begin, first off, this whole time I was wandering the Pizzeria as a Phantom, no one could see or hear me, so I managed to witness all those thing my replacement did" Foxy told him, all while hugging Funtime Foxy "then a purple Freddy came to me, told me he could help me, and he restored me to my suit" "but that still doesn't explain how your model is here, if it was scrapped" Niceguy was still puzzled as ever "well, you were told the truth the my model was scrapped, but the purple Freddy managed to save it before the trash truck came to scrap it" Foxy told him "okay, that makes sense, I guess" Niceguy was still a little doubtful, but eventually accepted it "now, where be that joke of a replacement?" Foxy started growling, and Funtime Foxy pulled back, she was still holding his hook hand, "he's upstairs" Niceguy told him "aye, I'm gonna teach him a thing or too, that's what he's gonna get for messing with my girl" Foxy moved his hook away from Funtime Foxy's grasp and went upstairs "be safe" Funtime Foxy told him "aye, lass, I will" Foxy replied, and he went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Foxy was walking up the stairs, _'no one messes with my girl and gets away with it, even if its a cheap replacement of me'_ Foxy hadn't changed at all, that included his quick temper, Foxy had entered the backroom, "aye, lets teach me a lesson" Foxy mumbled as he opened the door, he looked around, no one took any notice of him yet, when he saw his replacement, he shouted "AYE, COME FIGHT ME YA PIECE OF SCRAP METAL", everyone looked at him, shocked by his sudden arrival "aye, who do ya think you are?" the replacement Foxy growled "I be Foxy, you cheap knockoff" Foxy retorted "ye would call Foxy the pirate fox, a knockoff!?" the replacement Foxy shouted as he charged at the OG Foxy, the replacement Foxy was strong, but his punches felt like itches that needed to be scratched by the OG Foxy, the replacement wasn't built in the same way as the OG Foxy, therefore, it took little effort to pick up the replacement and throw him against the wall "aye, what the hell? How did ya do that?" the replacement asked in shock "ye may be new and improved, but ya never had my strength" the OG Foxy started beating his replacement, that is, until his replacement's eyes shifted from yellow, to black, he catched one of OG Foxy's punches, and threw him back against a wall, "yargh, ye think a rusty downgraded me can beat the next generation, lets face it, your old, that means your prone to having a fragile composition" the replacement scratched the OG's chest, electricity sparked from his chest, Foxy wouldn't go down without a fight though, he thought of Funtime Foxy, her arms wrapped tightly around him, in his warming, loving embrace, _'I've waited 7 years to be reunited with my love, I'm not dying again'_ Foxy thought at he got up, his eyes were closed, "uh, we gonna do this?" Foxy's replacement smacked him across the face, only for the OG Foxy to turn his head back around, his eyes opened, and they were red, with light beams.

The OG Foxy attacked his replacement viciously, tearing off different parts of his costume, his ear, his legs, and eventually, the OG Foxy was standing above his replacement, his head twitching madly **"y-ye shouldn't h-have been s-so cocky"** the OG Foxy growled as he impaled him with his hook, killing him. Foxy returned to his passive state, with his eyes changing back, Foxy looked at his friends, in split second, they rushed towards him in joy, giving him high fives, friendly hugs, and fist bumps, he eventually managed to escape the flurry and went back downstairs to Niceguy and Funtime Foxy. When Foxy entered, he was greeted by a large hug from Funtime Foxy, like she didn't want to let go, and Niceguy fist bumped him "oh, Foxy, I was so worried!" Funtime Foxy kept hugging, Foxy stroked her hair, "aye lass, I'm not going anywhere, ye can count on that" Foxy told her, then she kissed him, Foxy returned this kiss, and they kissed for 10 seconds, but it felt like 10 hours, Foxy then pulled back and hugged her again "I love you Funtime Foxy" Foxy told her as Funtime Foxy replied "I love you too Foxy" "Hey guys, I'm gonna dispose of the dead replacement, I think you guys need time" Niceguy said, and with that he teleported out of the room, Foxy and Funtime Foxy hugged for 5 minutes, not letting go, Foxy missed her, for 7 years as a phantom he could only see her but not touch her and hug her, but today, he could, and he would for the rest of his life "Foxy?" Funtime Foxy asked "aye, what is it lass?" Foxy responded, "it's been 7 years since I saw you could we...ya know? Sleep with each other?" Funtime Foxy asked "aye, ye have been sleeping with the replacement me for years" Foxy told her "no no, I mean the other kind of sleep" Funtime Foxy corrected him "oh, are ya sure lass? I-I" Foxy was cut off as Funtime Foxy did a quieting motion with her finger on his lip "Foxy, I've never been so sure in my life" Funtime Foxy replied and they started to make out for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

 **(A/N) WARNING lemon starts here, really?, I'm doing this again? Ugh...Fine, just get on with it**

* * *

Foxy and Funtime Foxy kept kissing, then Foxy and Funtime Foxy were up against the wall, making out, Foxy didn't stop, and wouldn't stop, he grabbed one of her breasts, and kept kissing, Funtime Foxy's tail started wagging in a dirty way, and her ears lowered while they kept kissing, Foxy's ears lowered too, they kept kissing, and eventually they knew what they wanted to do, Foxy removed her shirt, and Funtime Foxy removed his pants, revealing his shaft **(oh brother...)** Foxy removed her pants, and soon he put his shaft in her 'area' **(insert cringe noises here)** earning a moan of pleasure from Funtime Foxy, Foxy himself exhaled as he started thrusting back and forth, Funtime Foxy moaned louder and louder, and Foxy started kissing her, she kissed back passionately, and the duo both felt their climaxes coming "Foxy, I'm almost there!" Funtime Foxy moaned "me too, lass, let's do it together" Foxy and Funtime Foxy started kissing as it came "MMPH!" Funtime Foxy moaned while they kissed, then they pulled back, while Foxy removed his shaft from her, they still made out, and after that, they just laid against each other "I love you Foxy" Funtime Foxy whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder "Aye, I love ya too, Funtime Foxy" and the duo fell asleep.

* * *

 **welp, that's the end of the chapter, I swear I was on the verge of dying from cringe, but whatever, anyway, until next time, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Niceguy was dragging the replacement Foxy out into the back alley of the pizzeria, he threw him in the dumpster, and then swiped his hands together "well, that takes care of that" Niceguy said to himself as he entered, however, he didn't notice that the replacement was slightly twitching.

Niceguy entered the pizzeria looking around, he saw Freddy and Chica, Bonnie and Toy Chica, and thought of Foxy and Funtime Foxy, yet, he had no one, yeah sure, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were alone too, but they weren't really looking for any relationships of any romantic kind. Niceguy sighed, if only, he could have a shoulder to cry on, his brother was dead, and yeah, Niceguy may have given life to the animatronics, but he never felt as close to anyone as his brother, Nicebonnie. Niceguy went to the office, no guard _'what could that be all about'_ Niceguy thought as he entered the office, he grabbed the tablet, and figure he would have a look around, just to make sure everything was under control, "let's see, ah, Freddy and Chica are on stage, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are tuning their gutairs, Toy Freddy's reading...a newspaper, man that's weird, and Toy Chica is on the side stage, and, I would presume that Foxy and Funtime Foxy are down in the backroom" Niceguy mumbled as he swapped through the cameras, then he went to the entrance camera, there was someone at the door, it looked like an animatronic, it was kinda Fox-like, ' _had Foxy's replacement somehow survived?'_ Niceguy thought as he left the office to greet this stranger. As Niceguy made it to the door, he saw that the person kinda looked like Mangle, yet was a different color, more purple-ish, "um, hello, how can I help you?" Niceguy asked as he opened the door, "hi, I'm Greta" **(not an official character of Fnaf or an OC)** ,"ok? What can I do for you?" Niceguy replied in even more confusion than before, "can I stay here? I've been forced out of my home and for the last week, I've had to wander the streets...until I came across this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Greta told him, "sure, I guess, make yourself comfortable, ai'll get everyone else" Niceguy told her as he got the other animatronics.

"hey guys!" Niceguy said as he snapped a speaker into existence, everyone came to the main stage, somehow, Foxy and Funtime Foxy heard, but Niceguy wasn't going to question it. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new roomie-" Niceguy was cut off as Toy Freddy facepalmed "really? Roomie?" "Shut up, Toy Freddy, anyway, say hello to Greta the Fox (I think)?" Niceguy said as he stepped to the right and allowed everyone to see Greta, now that she was in the light Niceguy could see her features better, she had lipstick, a little purple bow tie in her ear, she had a physique similar to that of Funtime Foxy's original costume, and she had a tail. "Welcome to the family Greta" Niceguy said as he officially welcomed her into the Fazbear crew.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Foxy was in the work room putting in his missing ear, he had managed to find a box of his original parts from 1983, and got to work, he replaced his old black eyes with nice yellow-orange eyes, and got out his costume parts, he even found his OG eye patch "yargh, it's time to fix this broken down body" Foxy mumbled to himself as he put his costume torso back on, he rembered how back in the old pizzeria, Toy Freddy had ripped it off, and was about to harm him further, but Funtime Foxy, then known as Mangle, saved his life. "Time really flies when your a phantom for 7 years" Foxy murmured as he finally finished his repairs, he was 100%, everything was fixed. Foxy opened the door only to be greeted by a long and comforting hug from Funtime Foxy "woah, hey there, Funtime Foxy" Foxy told her, "sorry, I was just so excited, I mean, Foxy, you look amazing" Funtime Foxy told him "aye, lass?" Foxy asked "yes love?" Funtime Foxy replied "can I give you a nickname, Funtime Foxy is kinda a mouthful" Foxy told her as Funtime Foxy slowly pulled away from the hug "oh, um...sure, what would you call me?" Funtime Foxy asked "I don't know, um, Foxina sounded kinda nice" Foxy told her "Foxy, I love it" Foxina responded as she kissed him, Foxy kissed back "so, you two lovebirds done yet?" When they pulled back they saw Bonnie and Niceguy were there, "listen, I need to make sure Foxy's costume is secure so none of his repaired parts fall off during a show or something" Niceguy told them as he felt Foxy's arms, his ear, legs, torso "alright, your all set to preform again Foxy" Niceguy clapped his hands together "aye, did ya hear that lass? I'm gonna get to perform again".

"Oh Foxy, I'm so happy for you" Foxina and Foxy started kissing, Niceguy turned away and left, feeling sober, man, was he destined to be alone? No lover, just himself, Niceguy straightened himself up, as the older brother out of him and Nicebonnie, it was his job to keep everything in order, so he snapped his fingers, and he changed for a withered animatronic with one eye, to a non-withered animatronic with 2 functioning eyes **(Fnaf 1 Niceguy, just blue and black Golden Freddy)** , "there, now I can work in style boi" Niceguy left the dining room, and was about to go to the office when he heard what sounded like faint crying, he looked in the supply closet to see Greta crying, tears in her eyes "hey, Greta, what's wrong?" Niceguy asked as he entered "I j-just" Greta sniffled and Niceguy sat by her "it's okay, you can tell me" Niceguy said to her "well o-ok, the r-real reason I-I came h-here was b-because my h-house burned d-down, and e-everyone I k-knew and l-loved died i-in there and I-I j-just" Greta broke into more tears "it's okay Greta, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I had a hard time with it, but with the help of my friend, Foxy, I got through, I'll help you like Foxy helped me" Niceguy put his hand on her shoulder and she looked away, slightly blushing. Then, without warning, Greta hugged Niceguy, Niceguy returned the hug "thank y-you uh..." Greta though "the name's Niceguy" Niceguy told her "thank y-you Niceguy" Greta said as he cried herself to sleep in Niceguy's embrace, Niceguy himself eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

epilogue

the next day went by without too much of a hassle, the animatronics were, as usual, talking and chatting all the while, Foxy and Foxina were both in Pirates cove, something told Niceguy they still needed some time together, you know, considering how Foxy had only just returned from being a phantom for 7 years. Niceguy had helped Greta get a little more accommodated with the pizzeria, Niceguy could tell she was hiding something, she always blushed when she was near him, he could always tell, however, one mystery was not solved, what happened to the replacement Foxy? And what was the darkness that Shadow Freddy warned Foxy about? Well, let's just say it's coming sooner than you think.

The end (rising darkness coming soon)

* * *

 **well, that wraps up book two of Foxy x Mangle, tune in for book three, Rising Darkness, in the mean time, maybe you should go check out my latest story, Spyro x Cynder-a tale of two dragons, anyway, until we meet again, peace!**


End file.
